To the Stars
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Si les anges sont immortels, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'au-delà pour eux, non ? Pourtant, ils croient en une deuxième vie. Une nouvelle existence parmi les étoiles.


**To the Stars**

Les anges ne croyaient pas en une vie après la mort pour leur espèce. Après tout, ils étaient supposés être immortels. Pour cette raison, il était logique de penser que rien n'avait été prévu pour eux en cas de décès, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas supposés mourir pour commencer.

Lorsqu'un ange mourait, sa grâce s'évaporait et sa conscience s'effaçait totalement. Tout simplement.

Seul le néant accueillait un ange une fois que celui-ci passait de l'autre côté.

Pourtant, en dépit – ou peut-être à cause – de cette conclusion sensée, une légende s'était répandue parmi les neuf chœurs célestes. Une légende prétendant qu'il existait bien un au-delà prévu pour les anges.

_« Mish, pourquoi Gaby ne rentre pas ? Ça fait déjà trois semaines… »_

_« Gabriel a dû partir, Castiel. Il est dans les étoiles, maintenant. »_

Lorsqu'un ange meurt, il est envoyé dans les étoiles.

Personne ne savait exactement d'où provenait cette idée, et personne non plus ne comprenait ce que ça signifiait exactement.

Malgré cela, la plus grande partie des chœurs angéliques se raccrochait à cette phrase. Voulait y croire.

Lorsqu'un ange meurt, il est envoyé dans les étoiles.

_« Pourquoi Gaby ne rentre pas ? J'ai été vilain ? »_

_« Non, Castiel, pas du tout. Mais il est dans les étoiles. Quand tu es dans les étoiles, tu ne peux plus revenir au Paradis. »_

_« Même pas pour une visite ? »_

Depuis qu'il avait trois ans – depuis la guerre – Castiel passait beaucoup de ses nuits à observer le ciel nocturne.

En partie parce qu'il aimait les phénomènes qui s'y produisaient. Il aimait regarder passer les comètes, voir les planètes effectuer leurs rondes immuables, être témoin de l'apparition de nouveaux corps célestes.

En partie parce qu'il espérait arriver un jour à retrouver l'étoile de Gabriel.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est parti dans les étoiles ? »_

_« Il n'a pas eu le choix. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais parfois il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas éviter. »_

_« Mais moi je veux qu'il revienne ! »_

_« Je sais, Castiel. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas partir non plus. »_

Au bout du compte, Castiel avait découvert que Gabriel était sur Terre au lieu d'être dans le ciel de nuit. Il n'aurait pas su dire quel sentiment l'habitait le plus, entre le soulagement et la colère.

Seulement, ça n'était pas resté vrai longtemps.

Sept mille ans après sa disparition, l'Archange Gabriel avait finalement rejoint les étoiles. Mais pour de vrai, cette fois.

_« Il avait pas le droit de partir ! Il est sensé veiller sur moi ! »_

_« Mais il veille sur toi. Il te regarde depuis le ciel, et il veille sur toi. Simplement, ce sera de plus loin qu'avant. »_

_« Il me regarde ? Tu me le jures ? »_

_« Mais oui, je te le jure. Je te parie qu'en ce moment, il y a une étoile qui se trouve juste au-dessus de chez toi ! Quand tu l'auras trouvée, fais-lui un petit coucou, pour qu'il sache que tu penses à lui. »_

Castiel était assis sur une carcasse de voiture dans la casse de Robert Singer, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré levés en direction de la voûte obscure le surplombant.

Il y avait peu d'étoiles dans le ciel cette nuit-là. Pollution due aux humains, nuages de pluie invoqués par le chagrin des anges. Il y avait eu de la pluie sur toute la surface du globe, ce soir.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas pleuvoir ? Le Messager n'était plus après tout.

L'ange rebelle ignorait posséder une telle quantité de larmes en lui.

Un scintillement perça à travers le voile humide qui embrumait sa vision. Castiel s'essuya machinalement les paupières et focalisa son attention sur la source du scintillement.

Une étoile d'un bleu intense brillait au firmament, rayonnant d'un tel éclat que l'ange déchu se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la remarquer plus tôt.

L'étoile se mit à étinceler en rythme. Un rythme trop précis pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard.

Castiel sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine d'emprunt.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

L'étoile rayonna intensément pendant quelques secondes. Probablement pour confirmer.

_« Il veillera toujours sur toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, Gabriel veillera toujours sur toi depuis les étoiles. »_

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Castiel.

Mais pas à cause de la tristesse, cette fois.

**A la mort de mon grand-père, ma mère m'a dit qu'il était monté au ciel. Du coup, je pense à lui dès que je vois les étoiles. Cette fic est pour lui.**


End file.
